Victoria's Secret
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: ¿Cómo termine metido en esto? ¿Cómo fue que acepté algo tan ridículo? ¿Por qué yo? .Es el día que todo hombre tiene que afrontar. Sujetadores, tangas, strapless...un seguro...¿ ¡un baby doll! ? GaaMatsu , Humor One-Shoot.


_Disclaimer:_ Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, un One-Shoot sin ánimos de lucro.

**Victoria's Secret:**

¿Cómo termine metido en esto? ¿Cómo fue que acepté algo tan ridículo? ¿Por qué yo?

Las mujeres a mí alrededor me veían entre incrédulas y sorprendidas. Algunas se sonrojaban, otras sonreían y alguna que otra anciana me miraba como si fuese un pedofilo pervertido.

Sabaku No Gaara, Kage de Suna y pervertido de medio tiempo.

Y de nuevo pregunto ¿Por qué yo?

¿Desde cuando este es un trabajo de un ex-maestro?

Joder.

¿Cómo es posible que yo haya terminado aquí?

Podía recordar como solía causar miedo, como solía causar terror.

No era posible.

_¿__Será posible?_

_¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Te digo que Gaara-sama esta allí adentro!_

_¿¡Que esta haciendo allí adentro?!_

_No creo que comprando algo para el… ¿o si?_

Baje la mirada, molesto. Lo que me faltaba.

Sabaku No Gaara, Kage de Suna, pervertido de medio tiempo, acusado de ser marica.

—Basta —Dije levantándome. Mi orgullo ya había sido suficientemente degradado, si oía un comentario mas, estoy seguro de que mataría a alguien.

Le dirigí una enervada mirada al probador cerrado frente a mi y empecé a alejarme, directo a la salida de la dichosa tienda.

—Disculpe Kazekage-sama —Giré para ver a una mujer mayor acercándose—. Aquí tiene…por favor ya estoy mayor no me haga caminar tanto, venga venga… ¿A dónde va?

Miré a la anciana con cansancio y me acerqué a ella de mala gana.

—Siéntese.

Entrecerré los ojos y me senté en la silla donde había estado hacia solo veinte segundos.

—Aquí tiene.

Y sin previo aviso, dejo caer una avalancha de ropa sobre mí.

—¡¿Qué es esto?! —No pude evitar que mi pregunta sonara agresiva.

—Todo lo que la nena pido —La mujer sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

Miré el probador de nuevo, con ira.

No podía salir corriendo con todo esto, seria como robar. No podía tirarlo todo al piso, seria descortés. No podía tirarlo todo dentro del probador, ella podía ahogarse entre sujetadores.

Suspiré y empecé a recorrer la acogedora tienda en la que de me encontraba completamente incomodo, hasta toparme con lo que tenia en las manos.

Rojo, negro, azul, blanco, crema y rosa.

¿Qué era esto? ¿Un arco iris de ropa interior?

Bufé y seguí recorriendo el lugar con mi mirada, hasta posarme con el gran letrero detrás de la caja registradora.

"Victoria's Secret"

_Maldita seas, __tú y el infeliz día de hoy_.

¿Por qué no había podido venir con Temari? ¿Por qué tenia que haber venido con él?

—_Gaara, necesito que me hagas un favor._

—_¿Qué quieres, Temari?_

—_¿Podrías acompañar a Matsuri a hacer unas compras?_

—_¿Acompañar? ¿Compras? ¿Me crees el chofer? Temari tengo cosas que hacer._

—_Por favor, le prometí que la compararía pero me has puesto una misión._

—_No me importa._

—_Gaara es tu ex alumna, solo debes acompañarla. Necesitas hacer más cosas que sentarte tras un escritorio._

—_¿Qué insinúas, Temari?_

—_N-nada…solo que…te hará mucho bien salir…_

—_Seguro…_

—_Matsuri es tu esposa, Gaara…_

—_Gracias por darme el memorando, no lo sabia, te lo aseguro._

—_Solo acompáñala ¿quieres?_

—_Joder ¿y que se supone que debe comprar?_

¿Quién demonios podría saber que lencería significaba ropa interior?

Necesitaba un diccionario de sinónimos.

¿Por qué Shukaku no había estado la única que vez que lo había necesitado en su cabeza?

De seguro el si sabia que era la lencería.

Maldita Victoria con su maldita tienda.

Miré de nuevo la montaña de ropa frente a mí.

Sujetadores, tangas, strapless…un seguro… ¿¡un baby doll!?

Sacudí mi cabeza. No era momento ni lugar de pensar en mi ex alumna queriendo comprar eso.

Y mucho menos imaginarla usándolo frente a mí.

Sacudí mi cabeza de nuevo para fijar mi vista en el sujetador mas cercano.

Aun podía recordar a la anciana llamado a Matsuri "nena" o "pequeña", pues la talla que tenía casi en mis narices comprobaba de la forma más contundente que mi esposa no tenia nada de "nena" y nada "pequeño".

—Listo Gaara —Levanté la vista al escuchar su voz—. ¿Qué tal me queda?

Hubiera deseado que mi arena me golpeara la cara.

Podía imaginar mi cara ante lo que veía.

—B-bien —Conteste de forma renuente, mirando hacia el piso de forma decidida.

—¿Bien? —Obviamente ella esperaba una respuesta más…expresiva.

—Si, bien —Repetí de forma fría.

—Si…supongo que solo "bien" lo define para que estés mas interesado en la macha de helado del piso.

Y pude oír como el probador se cerraba de nuevo.

Aun podía divisarla frente a mi portando aquel pequeño conjunto de ropa interior color rojo. Mierda, que cosa tan _deliciosamente _jodidamente pequeña.

Giré, mirando en todas direcciones. Esperaba que no hubiese más hombres en la tienda.

Error uno: Había un vendedor de la tienda, único hombre.

Error dos: Estaba mirando hacia el probador cerrado enfrente de mí.

Error tres: Tenía la boca abierta.

Miré de nuevo hacia delante, oyendo como algunas mujeres se acercaban al ahora inconsciente sujeto.

—Gaara —Oí la voz de Matsuri desde dentro del probador—. Sostenme esto.

Dejé la montaña de ropa a un lado justo a tiempo para que un sujetador rojo, acompañado de una tanga del mismo color cayeran en mis manos.

—No los confundas, los pienso llevar.

—Bien —Respondí de forma impersonal.

Giré el sujetador, para verlo de frente.

Abrí los ojos, sorprendido y acerqué mas la prenda intima.

En el centro del mismo, tenia tatuado el kanji del amor.

Instintivamente me lleve la mano a mi frente y una mueca de sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

_Matsuri…_

La probador frente a mi se abrió, dejando salir a mi joven esposa, terminando de arreglarse la ropa.

—Gracias, solo déjame ir a pagarlo —Tomó las prendas de mi mano y se dirigió a la caja registradora.

Esperaba que usara aquella nueva adquisición bastante seguido.

—Oh, lo olvidaba —Matsuri se giró y tomo el baby doll negro que estaba en la punta de la montaña de ropa interior—. También pienso llevar este…—Me miro y sonrió, levemente sonrojada. Mi expresión debía decir todas las palabras que cruzaban por mi mente mientras no despegaba la mirada de aquel sugestivo baby doll—. Ya hemos acabado…

—Ya era hora —Dije levantándome.

—Ahora solo tienes que hacer una cosa…

Entrecerré los ojos y crucé los brazos.

Tenia que estar de broma

—Ayudarme a estrenar el baby doll…esta noche…

**Fin**

º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º

¿Qué esposo no ha tenido que sufrir la compra de lencería de su esposa? Vamos, a Gaara ya le tocaba. Como me gusta ponerlos casados, es mi debilidad. Puedo imaginarme la cara que debió poner el Kage al ver a Matsuri salir del probador. Hoy todo el día tenia ganas de escribir un One-Shoot GaaMatsu y hasta esta hora llego la inspiraron. "Cuando toca, toca".

Una vez más, llenando el mundo de GaaMatsu.

¡No me desanimen! ¡Hagan click en "GO" y háganme feliz!

¡Un review es la sonrisa que ilumina mi día!

¡Que viva el GaaMatsu!

**Todos**: ¡Que viva!


End file.
